


No.69

by Orangeone



Category: Hannibal (TV), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeone/pseuds/Orangeone
Summary: No. 6 but Will is Shion and Hannibal is Nezumi. For all those weeb fannibalsVery rough draft all the notes were to a friend who was the beta
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	No.69

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was the original title for this work I wrote something like 5 years ago and found in my google docs so fuck it why not post it here. 
> 
> Here is my random crossover that no one asked for. Does anyone besides myself even want this? Give me motivation to pick this back up.

(section 2 start)  
The typhoon continues through the night. Rain and wind beats heavily against the glass of Will’s room. His hair is still damp from the walk back from Molly’s house, and thick curls fall in front of his eyes. Will tossed the jacket Molly had given him on his bed and then walked over to look outside the windows of his room. He had an entire wall that was pure glass. It raised far above his head until it intersected with the ceiling. Curtains covered the doors that let out to his balcony. Living in the elite housing development of Chronos had several perks to it. A large expanding two story bedroom that he was given was one of them. Along with a state of the art air control system. Even though Will had walked from Molly’s place through the storm, arriving back soaking wet, his clothes were already practically dry. The green jacket that weathered the worst of the storm laid on the bed only mildly damp. It would only be a matter of time before the system completely restored the room back to its pre-selected homogeneous state. 

Will though detested the nature of this room. It was felt completely artificial to him. Right now he was transfixed by the storm that was raging war outside the house. A tree branch scratched against the glass of his window as rain plummeted from the sky. There is silence inside Will’s room. The soundproof glass has made it so the storm does not disturb the residence inside the bubble it has created. Will watched the chaos outside his safety bubble ensue and is transfixed by its beauty. Without thinking he grabbed hold of the door handles and threw them open, letting the chaos erupt free into his room. He gasped as the chill of the wind and the sharp pain of the freezing rain slammed against his face. Will ran to the edge of the balcony and grasped hard to the railing as he flung his head back and screamed into the wind. As his lungs erupted with the sounds of his screams he knew his noises would never reach the ears of anyone. The howling of the wind would carry them far away. Yet still Will shouted at the sky with no meaning as raindrops flew into his throat. An energy had been building up inside him that was ready to burst out into the storm. He began to feel overwhelmed by the savage surge of emotions that were erupting out. 

Break it! They cried from within him. Destroy it! 

Destroy what? Will pondered as he exhaled. He closed his eyes as he let his face be pelted by the rain. 

Everything! They screamed back.

“Everything.” Will spoke under his breath. 

Will was lost in thought as he stood out in the rain. He would have stayed there longer if it had not been for the alarm of the atmospheric control system going off in his room. He turned and went back inside to turn it off. There was a screen next to the door of his room. He held up his security bracelet and the pad beeped once in recognition and the alarm ceased. Soon the doors to the deck would automatically shut and then everything in the room would be air dried and the humidifier would be turned on. The room would return back to its pre-set conditions. 

However there was an abrupt sound that came from behind Will that made him spin around in haste. There standing in the open doorway from the deck was a girl drenched from the rain. She was panting heavily from exhaustion as her right hand tightly grasped her opposite forearm. She was bleeding heavily and needed medical attention right away, Will thought. Will took a slight step forward towards her but she was much faster than Will. In just a few steps she had sprinted across the room and had pinned Will up against the wall. Her right hand was now off her bleeding arm and instead gripped Will’s neck.

Will looked up into the eyes of his assaulter. Long thick strands of hair cover her face. Wait not her face. His. Will blinked a few times. He realized that his assailant is indeed a boy. Perhaps only a few years older than him. He had looked so frail and weak standing by the door a moment ago. Any idea of that had vanished as Will starred up into his eyes. They were cold, dead even, as they stared back intensely at him. 

“Don’t move.” The boy says to Will in a stern voice. 

Will hesitates at first. He continues to stare at the boy before speaking up. “You’re wounded. Your arm is bleeding pretty badly. I have some medical supplies in my closet.” Will gestures to the left with his head, in the direction of the door leading to his closet. 

The other boy stared at Will for a bit longer. Probably weighing the odds. Should he trust this stranger who is offering aid, or is it all a trick. The older boy, even though badly wounded, had superior strength over Will and he knew it. The boy started to slowly release his grip on Will’s neck. His stern gaze over Will did not waver even slightly the entire time. 

The control system on the wall suddenly lit up again and began to ring. Just as quickly as before. The older boy had his bloody hand around Will’s throat and his strength pinned Will tight against the wall. Will looked into the boy’s eyes and gave him a stern nod. Will was hoping the boy would trust him enough to answer the intercom. He loosened his grip over Will just enough so that Will was able to lean over and tap the screen on the wall. 

“Hey Will your doors to the deck are open again aren’t they.” A voice through the intercom spoke. 

“Ya dad sorry about that I’ll shut it now.” Will tapped on the screen a few times and then there was a beep and doors to the deck shut automatically. 

“The storm is pretty strong outside. It isn’t safe to have the doors open right now. Dinner will be ready soon if you want any.” 

“I actually have a big research paper to complete tonight so I think I’m going to skip dinner.”

“You sure? You need to take a break sometimes from school work. It’s not healthy.”

“I know dad. Could you not disturb me for a while. I’ll come down for dinner a bit later.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in the garage working if you need anything.”

“Thanks dad. Bye.” Will taps the screen once again and the call ended. 

The older boy slowly loosens his grip over Will. His eyes are still dead set on Will’s every movement. Will steps away from the wall. They stare at each other for a while longer in silence. 

“We have to stop the bleeding.” Will broke the silence. He started over toward the closet. The other boy made a jerking motion. Ready to attack Will again if he tried anything. Will gave him a smile and then nodded for him to follow.

“It’s just a standard first-aid kit but it’ll be better than nothing” Will said.

Will opened the door to his closet. It was hard to really consider it a closet. (this shit sounds so gay right now in my head gah!!!) It was more the size of a small office space. As they entered the lights turned on automatically, illuminating the two bookshelves that stood inside. There were other racks that stored other miscellaneous items. Will went over to a large box on the rack and started sorting through it. 

“Ah, here it is.” Will grinned when he held out the large bag with a red cross on the front. 

“I’ve taken some courses in basic medical treatment. However it was all theoretical so this will probably not be the best clean up job” Will was unzipping the bag as he spoke and began pulling out the inside contents and laid them on the floor where the two of them sat. 

The other boy brushed his hair back behind his ear before speaking.

“That’s quite alright. I can manage this on my own.” 

The boy reached for the medical supplies and went to work on his arm. Will watched the boy’s hands move with such precision as he began to badge himself up. It was clear that he had some degree of medical experience or was at least more use to stitching up wounds in the practical sense. Will never liked learning things in theory. What use was theory in the real world. However, when he asked his teachers if there would be ever any practice of what they were learning, they would always brush Wills questions aside and simply state back that in the real world there would even be time when you would need to use their theories (that was a run on ramble of idk where my train of thought was going just all of that last sentence needs to be fixed but im tired right now and dont feel like doing it)

Will watched in awe as the Boy stitched himself up. Will offered help since the angle for sticking seemed a bit awkward but the Boy simply shook his head and said that he would be fine on his own. 

“What’s that wound from anyway?”

“I was shot”

“With a gun?”

“Yes, though the shot only grazed my arm. Nothing serious.” The Boy said as he placed a final bandage over his stitches. (not sure if that is how stitches work??? Do you put a bandage over it after it’s done? Or do you let it air out)

“I would have eventually been in trouble if I had allowed it to continue to bleed out like it had been doing. So I am quite thankful for your help.” The Boy’s gaze met Will’s as he spoke. 

Will was caught off guard by this. Quickly glancing to the side and pushing his glasses back up in place. (i think cause this is an anime i’m making Will be kawaii as fuck. Help me )“It was nothing really. I’m sure anyone would have done the same.”

The Boy averted his gaze from Will and let out a huff. “Not in my experience.”

Will was still puzzled. “ I thought only hunting clubs are allowed to have guns…”

“They are kind of like a hunting club, but they hunt people.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Here in No.6 there are hunters and prey.”

A silence fell between the two. It made Will uncomfortable and he fidgeted a bit in the place he was seated. The Boy was now looking around a decent size closet space. The bookshelves were filled with books and boxes as well as endless awards and trophies. 

“You’re in the special track” The Boy stated as his eyes scanned the bookshelves.

“Ya. I have been for the past 4 years.” (cause shion is 12 when he is just starting the track and will is 16 here so ya i can do math :b)

The Boy looked back at Will with a cheekish grin. (not sure if that is a thing. Im bad at description) “Impressive. You must have a high IQ” 

“Are you teasing me?” Will said with a pout. 

The Boy continued to smile in amusement at Will. “Not a chance. You were ranked class A during your 2nd year exam and were placed in a top educational institution. At age 12 you started with the special track. You’re a super elite. Am I wrong?” 

Will looked away as he spoke. “It’s really nothing to be that proud of. I was born with an empathy disorder that just so happens to allow me to get into the minds of criminals and catch them.” (eh not that great needs more work and yes i made it your favorite color)

Will kept his eyes hidden behind his glasses. He didn’t like talking about his “gift” as most people called it. Besides allowing his father and himself to live the privileged lifestyle that they have, his disorder as he likes to think of it as was more of a burden than anything really. 

“You’re weird.” The Boy said

“Why?”

“Not fond of eye contact are you? Also you haven’t even asked my name.”

“The eyes are distracting. See too much. Don’t see enough. It’s just easier to talk to others when they aren’t in the way. Also you’re one to talk, you haven’t asked me mine either.”

“It’s Will right? Short for William I presume.”

“Ya my mom was into only fashioned names.” (cause like its the future so that could be an old like name. Idk. having hannibal call will william is just a really common fic trope in the fandom so i decided to add it)

“And you are?” 

“Hannibal”

“What?”

“My name is Hannibal.”

“And here you are saying I’m the weird one, with a name like that.”

Hannibal simply stared back at Will at this remark and then proceeded to pack the medical supplies neatly back inside their case. Neither of them spoke as Will took the back bag and placed it back in the box on the bookshelf. Hannibal had walked out of the closet and was now standing by the doors to the balcony. He was pulling the curtain back and was staring at the storm that continued to rage outside. Will watches him as Hannibal stares intensely outside. Will doubted that Hannibal was going to leave with the storm not calming down anytime soon. Or did he simply hope that he wasn’t going to leave as abruptly as he had appeared. (was that too gay?) 

“You should rest until it calms down a little.” Will says to Hannibal  
“Your clothes are still a bit damp from the storm. Why don’t you wear the jacket that is on my bed.” Will walked over to the tea maker (fuck) that was in his room and started preparing two cups.

Hannibal walked over to the bed and examined the horrendously green jacket that laid sprawled on Will’s bed. 

“You have an awful taste in clothes.” Hannibal said. 

“You’re one to talk.” Will motioned to the damp drab that Hannibal had on. The dirty, gray, oversized t-shirt that was torn where Hannibal had been shot and blood stained the shreds of the sleeve. His shorts were also tattered and stained. In place of a belt there was an old frayed shoelace. 

Will poured the now ready tea into the individual cups and walked over to his bed. Hannibal had taken off the blood stained t-shirt and was replacing it with Will’s jacket. Scars marked Hannibal’s back and Will froze as he saw them. What could have caused so many markings Will thought. Hannibal zipped up the jacket and turned around to face Will. 

“What?” He stated.

Will looked away from Hannibal’s gaze again and simply handed him the cup of tea. Hannibal smiled as he grasped the warmth of the cup. He sighed as he took a sip. 

“Tasty”

Will simply watched and smiled. The two of them stayed in silence for a while, simply enjoying the comforting warmth of their beverages. 

“Are you always like this?” Hannibal looked up from his cup and spoke. 

“What do you mean?” Will replied. 

Hannibal’s face seemed to change into one that was not as welcoming as before. “Are you always so off guard and relaxed around people? Are all you pure-hearted elites so soft?”  
Both Hannibal’s tone and expression was filled with disgust as he spoke now. “You can afford to live without fear or distrust.” (should this dialouge be changed to fit with hannibal idk thinking people are rude but this doesnt really aplly here. Like maybe he also hates no.6 like nezumi cause of the rudeness or idk)

“That’s not-” Will started to argue back.

“So why then?” Hannibal said, cutting him off. His eyes digging into Will. 

Will stammered now as he tried to find the words to answer back. “It’s because you look like a girl...and you were hurt..and even now you look like you could collapse...and..”

“And?”

“I don’t know.”

Hannibal's face relaxed again as he looked at Will and smiled. “Thank you.”

Will’s dad, John, was in the garage fiddling with a boat motor. There was no real need for him to be doing so. Due to Will being placed in the special track at school the government had made sure they were well provided for. Giving them residence in the housing development of Chronos and providing them with enough funds to live life quite comfortably. John could have easily paid someone to fix the motor. Hell he could have just gone out and bought a new motor or even a new boat. However it had always been a hobby of his to fiddle with these machines and as the storm left little else to do right now he decided to occupy his time as such. (idk how to end that sentence) 

His work was interrupted as his wrist communicator suddenly alarmed. A message from the protection bureau appeared on the holographic screen that the communicator emitted. John sighed as he skimmed the drabble of information that he had to consent to having “read”. As he scrolled through the information something caught his eye. This was not the typical safety warning for the typhoon or minor burglaries that he was expecting it to be. The warning was about an escaped convict in the area. John placed the tool that he had in with down and drew his full attention to the screen.

“Early this morning in the vicinity of Lost Town, the criminal B5160-8 escaped while under armed guard from the West Block correctional facility. He appears to have escaped into Chronos. People in the area are prohibited from entering or leaving. If you have any information pertaining to the escaped convict contact the Protection Bureau at once. Do not attempt to make contact with the escapee. He is possibly armed and will not hesitate to harm civilians or even kill.” (eh not so sure about last sentence of announcement. Maybe change is so that john isn’t really interested in what is said and it is something being spoken to him that gets cut off at leaving.) 

John sighed and clicked the box that stated he had read the message and agreed to report any information about the incident to the authorities. He picked the wrench back up and turned his attention to the motor once again, when he heard a clang come from the kitchen. John went out from the garage to find Will serving himself dinner. 

“Hey dad. Sorry if I disturbed you. I was just grabbing some food.”

“It’s alright. How’s the project going? Classes this year not too difficult now are they?”

“No everything is fine. But I think I’m going to eat in my room so I won’t have to stay up any later working on this.”

“Sounds good to me. By the way there is a message from the protection bureau. Don’t forget to respond to it. I’ll be in the garage working if you need anything.”

“Thanks dad will do.” 

As Will’s dad closed the door that led from the kitchen out the garage behind him Will let out a sigh. He didn’t like having to lie to his father this way. He placed a bowl of soup on the tray along with two slices of cherry pie (idk maybe change the pie part since john isn’t a baker like karen). He turned to his communicator and clicked open the message. The image on the screen made him jump back. It displayed a mugshot of Hannibal, however, his name was not stated. Instead it simply said B5160-8. Will shook a little as he read the description, then clicked the status box as read. Will let out a long breath in an attempt to calm himself again. Read actual dialogue and fix conversation between john and will

There’s no need to worry. He thought.

He wasn’t scared of Hannibal. He was scared of what would happen if anyone found out he was there. You did not simply act against the government in such a way. Why would you? Will felt morally torn. He knew that he should report Hannibal now that he knows he is an escaped convict. Not that he hadn’t already expected as much, with the kind of wound that Hannibal had obtained. It was the only logical explanation. What had Hannibal done that would make him be taken to the correctional facility and even worse to have a B chip be placed in him. That was what really made Will shake as he thought about it. Those are tracking chips that are placed in people who committed serious crimes; murder, treason, rape, and others of those sorts. Will swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. He picked up the tray and headed back to his room.

When he opened the door the lights were off. That’s strange, he thought as he reached for the switch. 

“Keep them off.” Hannibal’s voice came out from the darkness. It sounded like he was still over where his bed was. 

Will carefully moved forward toward the bed. He blinked several times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The light from the moon shone in through the windows He found the bottom step of the stairs that led up to his lofted bed. 

“Even in your own room you are completely helpless simply by turning off the lights.” Hannibal snickered

“I am not a nocturnal animal, unlike some it would seem.” 

“And what exactly are you implying by saying that?” 

Will walked up the steps and over to the bed. His eyes had adjusted at this point to the low light and he could see Hannibal sitting “Nothing


End file.
